Shredder (TMNT Movie)
The Shredder was the main antagonist in the original 90s TMNT ''movie and it's sequel ''TMNT II: Secret of the Ooze. He was once a rival of Yoshi and a skilled ninja. He was portrayed by James Saito in the first movie. He was portayed by 'François Chau ' in the sequel but The Mutated Super Shredder was portrayed by the former wrestler 'Kevin Nash. Biography ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Out of jealous for the love of a woman, Oroku Saki fought and killed Yoshi but his pet rat Splinter survived with a small tip of his ear sliced off. In the aftermath, he took over the Foot Clan and became a crime lord. Years later, he eventually moved his business to New York and hired thugs to be a part of his clan. When he discovered that April O'Neil has informations on his Foot, he orders them to find her and silence her. That plan failed when Raphael saved her from the foot and bring her to his home as the Foot follow and they discovered the Turtles layer. The Shredder then had them kidnapped Splinter and hires Danny to keep an eye on the Turtles. After the Turtles escape he was fearous realizing that their fighting kept reminding him of something he remembered in the past. When he discovered that the Turtles have returned due to a drawing of Leonardo he found on Danny's pocket, he decided to face them himself and took his foot with him. After the Turtles have defeated the remaining Foot, the Shredder arrived and attcked each of them one by one. Just when he was about to kill Leonardo, Splinter had arrived to fight the Shredder and explains to him that he know he is Oroku Saki. The Shredder removed his mask and remembers what Splinter has done to him and said he will finished what he began with his ear. He charged at Splinter, but Splinter uses Mikey's Nunchucks as defense. Splinter sent him falling off a roof into a garbage truck, saying that while death will come for everyone, Shredder will die without honor. Casey activated the trash compactor inside the truck, crushing Shredder supposedly to death. ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: Secret of the Ooze'' In Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze, Shredder survived and reassumed leadership of the Foot Clan. He used the Ooze to create two mutant monsters, Tokka and Rezhar. However, the TMNT defeated his gang and devolved Tokka and Rezhar. The TMNT blasted Shredder through a window to the docks, but he survived and drank Ooze, transforming into Super Shredder. In a kamikaze attempt to kill the turtles, he collapsed the docks, crushing himself while the TMNT escaped into the water. This time he was crushed to death, as his hand lays lifeless after re-emerging from the rubble. Category:TMNT Villains Category:Clawed Villains Category:Ninjas Category:Masked Villain Category:Murderer Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Rivals Category:Spear Users Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Male Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Big Bads Category:Deceased Villains Category:Sadists Category:Criminals Category:Master Manipulator Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Love rivals Category:Provoker Category:Sociopaths Category:Recurring villain Category:Fighter Category:Mutilators Category:Scarred Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Dark Messiah Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Empowered Villains Category:Dark Lord Category:Leader Category:Power Hungry Category:Thief Category:Hegemony Category:Evil Creator Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Martial Artists Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Dictator Category:Evil Ruler Category:Cult Leaders Category:Oppressors Category:Neutral Evil